Service with a Smile
by Samurai Smee
Summary: AU Kiba x Neji. Neji is having car trouble. Kiba is a shop mechanic who realizes that he wants to fix more for Neji than just his engine. Yaoi and my usual fluffy drama!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except a freakishly expansive knowledge about motor vehicles.

Service with a Smile

**Chapter One: Shop Talk**

X

"Ha! Like hell you have a chance with her, moron!" Kiba laughed off mock-cruelly to his blonde and equally obnoxious co-worker as the grinning brunette continued to wipe at his grease-smeared hands with a small, red rag, "Besides, she's way too uptight for you…always snapping at you and shit; gruesome."

"Ugh…I know, but I think it just makes her look cuter…feistier," Naruto replied back cockily with a lop-sided grin, his arms raised over his head as he finished tightening the last of the tiny, metal fasteners running along the bottom of the clutch master cylinder of the pristine, cherry red BMW M3 coupe that he and his tattooed friend had been working on that day.

Kiba Inuzuka rolled his eyes at his friend as he tucked the dirtied shop rag into one of his back pockets adorning his thick, dark-blue coveralls where he had his long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the name of the automobile repair company patched onto a shoulder, and his first name sewn over his left breast pocket.

Casual chats about life, love, and oftentimes, more nonsensical topics were normal to take place around _Uchiha Parts and Service_, where all the employees were well-versed in auto mechanics and could perform their work quickly and accurately, and were also personal friends with one another, making for a light-hearted and easy-going working environment.

Kiba had been working at the simple car repair shop for three years, having started just filling out invoices and performing administrative tasks and light repairs, but now was one of the top-valued mechanics in the business for his diligent attention to detail and motivation to get their jobs done no matter what the circumstances provided.

The owner, Madara Uchiha, had taken notice to Kiba's persistence to learn and had placed within the young man a certain level of authority over all the other mechanics and shop-hands, which gave the brunette a larger responsibility over the vehicles that the company saw to and had to deal with, but also with the added perk of being able to tell certain loud-mouthed blondes to finish tightening up bolts and fittings when he simply did not want to any more.

"I swear, I don't understand you," Kiba commented to his fluid-smudged co-worker as Naruto also finished his tasks and joined the brunette in stepping away from the lifted, expensive vehicle, "…you practically let her beat the snot out of you…and you think it's cute?! I think you need to have your head examined, man. The girl you're going to be with needs to be soft, gentle… more like…like…"

"Like that?" Naruto interrupted as he was obviously eyeing someone from over Kiba's shoulder towards the main, part-decorated entrance of the shop where the customers could approach the front desk or shop their selection of parts and tools, "…hey, isn't that the owner of the Beamer? I bet it is; you can tell that guy's got money!"

Kiba turned around to view the person in question, puzzled by Naruto's strange interruption, but immediately widened his eyes as his whole body became momentarily rigid while he forgot how to breathe, how to think.

He had never seen such long, dark-brown hair before that fell so freely around a pale, angelic face and square shoulders as the man cast his stunning, crystal-lavender gaze this way and that as he sought out someone with which to speak.

Kiba forced his throat to swallow as he blinked at the heavenly sight, snapping out of his brief reverie, as he only took a moment more to notice that the devastatingly beautiful young man was wearing a cream-colored sweater over a light-blue, long-sleeved dress shirt where the bottom hem stuck out from underneath that complimented his regular blue jeans nicely, before deciding that he needed to approach the customer.

Kiba cleared his throat, intentionally gaining the long-haired young man's attention to let him know that he was on his way to him, as the Inuzuka heard Naruto press the appropriate buttons on the lift controls to lower the BMW down to the ground, and quickly muttered an almost inaudible 'I'll handle this…' to his blonde co-worker.

Kiba smiled in the friendliest manner he could as he crossed over into the main room from the shop floor, noticing straight away that he was slightly taller and bulkier than the customer was, and how said customer's entrancing eyes never wavered as they watched the unruly-looking mechanic approach him and immediately go to the other side of the counter to be of service and speak with him.

"Welcome to _Uchiha Parts and Service_. I'm Kiba; how may I help you?" Kiba stated coolly, his features remaining pleasant and warm despite how quickly his heart was pounding inside of his chest from being so close to someone who had already succeeded in taking his breath away from sheer beauty and poise.

"Yes. I am Neji Hyuuga, here to pick up the M3 over there," Neji provided naturally as he quickly brought his gaze over to his red BMW that he could see inside the shop area from where he was standing before setting his lovely, milky gaze back onto the tattooed, dark-skinned mechanic before him.

Kiba swallowed hard again, realizing that not only was this man's face was bordering on absolute perfection from up close, but his voice sounded like impossibly sweet, rich honey in the way that it was so collected and sophisticated in its appealing register.

"Oh, well…I have some updates about your car…"Kiba began before fishing out the BMW's repair information sheet from inside the counter's inner shelving to bring up for the eloquently-spoken customer to view while he explained, "The first thing we checked regarding the clutch sticking was the hydraulic pressure inside the clutch master cylinder. We also took a look at the manual steering box, but everything there was in top shape. While we did need to add some fluid in the cylinder, we discovered that it's actually the engine flywheel that was not locking properly when you try to switch gears."

Kiba lifted his gaze from his own finger that was pointing towards all the messily scrawled words on the document that he was stating in narrative form for the customer as he sensed Neji's tension as the latter shifted his weight on his feet and moved his tongue inside his mouth.

"So, you're telling me that it's a bigger problem than what we all first thought," Neji reiterated plainly, obviously distraught with this development over his new, valuable automobile that had quickly become very precious to him, "…great. So, then when will it be ready?"

Kiba straightened his spine from hunching over the form in between them on top of the counter as he answered, "We should have it done it a few days. Since it was brought in only a few hours before closing time today, and it is a difficult job since it's dealing with a heavy replacement on the engine, we can probably have it done a few days from now."

Neji sighed thoughtfully, perhaps defeated, as he did notice that the hour was getting quite late and that the shop was starting to close down as he could hear the other employees in the back already telling others good-bye, followed by the sounds of closing doors, clinking metal, and loud footsteps.

"Well, whatever the fee is, just place it on this card, please," Neji suddenly chimed, although a bit haughtily, as the pale, long-haired man retrieved his black leather wallet and pulled out one of many credit cards that the tri-folded accessory housed.

Kiba accepted the credit card good-naturedly and turned towards the company computer on his left, but could not help but cock his head over towards Neji's direction, a sly smile on his face and an upbeat glint in his slit-pupil eyes as he did so.

"You know…I just remembered that today just so happens to be the one and only day that we are running a special…specifically for red BMWs," Kiba commented cheerily, playfully as he kept his charming smile in place as he swiped the card into their system and began to punch in numbers, already seeing Neji's features substantially relax as pleasant surprise overtook him, "…so let me just…make sure you get that discount here."

"Oh, uh…thank you," Neji said, too stunned to speak with his usual finesse as he had not expected the tanned young man who looked around his age to have made such an obscure offer that was clearly made up on the spot and only so because he had wanted to do that for him.

"No problem," Kiba stated positively with a smile as he turned back towards his baffled but grateful customer and handed his credit card back to him, "This is your first time doing business with us, after all, so we want to make sure that your experience with us was a good one."

Neji nodded understandingly, appreciatively as he took his little, plastic card from the mechanic's rough-looking and slightly permanently stained hand before simply sliding it inside a pocket versus putting it back inside his wallet.

"Oh, and uh…how were you able to get here to the shop, if I may ask?" Kiba piped up suddenly, his thin, light-brown eyebrows rising as the Inuzuka clearly had some other point to make with the Hyuuga.

"I had a taxi bring me here. Why?" Neji answered calmly before tossing back another question towards Kiba who blinked and quirked up an eyebrow at him before replying.

"He just left," the mechanic informed the Hyuuga who immediately spun around in place to face the large, glass door to the shop so he may peer outside and confirm that his means for returning back home had, in fact, departed without him.

Kiba had noticed Neji's panic the moment those translucent, lavender eyes widened before the young man brashly turned around to seek out his disappeared taxi; the next thing to say to the troubled Hyuuga already hot on his tongue and making him smirk subtly.

"If you need a ride, I'm sure I could give you one," Kiba offered gentlemanly, sincerely but not without a handsome smirk gracing his features and making him bare one of his pearly white fangs towards the beautiful, interesting customer that he truly did want to spend a little more time with.

"No, I couldn't impose. You've already done enough for me, so it's quite alright…"Neji tried to counter respectfully even though Kiba was already waving off his polite words.

"Really, it's no trouble. Just wait for me to get cleaned up and changed and I'll meet you outside, okay?" Kiba reasoned fairly, chivalrously pushing his idea so that Neji would have no choice but to accept his terms.

Neji visibly shifted his gaze to the tiled floor for a moment to think over his situation and absorb everything that the kind, good-natured mechanic had just instructed him to do, before snapping his attention back to the patient Inuzuka and saying, "Alright, then. I'll be outside."

Kiba's smile grew across his face as he nodded and said, "Got it. I'll hurry."

Kiba watched as Neji exited the main area through the glass door before breathing easier, happier as he quickly filed away the document he had brought out and then turned off the computer.

With hurried footsteps, Kiba dashed back into the shop area where he saw that every car on a lift had been successfully lowered, tools had been put away, and that general equipment and machines were back in their places around the perimeter of the concrete work space.

"Kiba, I went ahead and locked the back door," a tall man with horridly directionally-challenged orange hair stated to his superior as he walked across the length of the shop opposite where the brunette was so he may exit, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Juugo. You did good work today," Kiba exclaimed to his impossibly strong yet strangely docile co-worker as he watched the tall, impassive man stride to the front to leave first, "…see you later, man."

Just as Kiba turned back towards his destination of entering the back rooms where the restrooms and personal lockers were, he was met with a hurrying rush of bright, bouncing blonde hair and a smile that could throw off airplane courses.

"Hey, how did it go with Mr. Moneybags? Was he pissed when you told him about the engine problem?" Naruto asked enthusiastically, conversationally as he was already laughing at his own implications and assumptions.

Kiba rolled his neck, stretching out the tense muscles there with a dramatic half-groan, half-sigh that was meant to tell Naruto that he was tired and sort of in a hurry.

"His name is Neji, and no…he's totally cool," Kiba informed his blonde co-worker in a non-committing manner as he started walking past him, "…hell, he already paid for everything."

"Ha! I knew it," Naruto commented with a pseudo-suspicious look on his whiskered face before calling to his walking friend's back, "…hey why are you in such rush, Kiba?"

"I'm taking him home," Kiba answered cockily just before disappearing into the back rooms, unable to see Naruto's face completely blank before the blonde started laughing and wiping tears from his eyes.

"I hope you don't get tossed in the castle dungeon for touching their princess, pal!" Naruto shouted to the closed door in good spirits, forever loving his and Kiba's understood game of giving the other as much grief and hard times as possible, as the blonde chuckled his way out of the shop.

Inside the brightly illuminated and highly sanitized restroom, Kiba could not remember the last time he had washed up so hastily as the dog loving, car mechanic scrubbed his blackened hands with special de-greaser soap and hot water, cleaned underneath his fingernails, and then promptly washed his face with a gentler cleanser.

Satisfied that he had gotten as much grit and grime off of his hands before he could take a proper shower at home, the Inuzuka abandoned the small but useful, brown and white-decorated bathroom and rounded the corner to where all the grey-metal, employee lockers were.

Upon locating his own locker on the right side of the room, Kiba routinely stripped off his oily, dirty coveralls and tossed the heavy, dark-blue garment into the pile of others that were for their contracted laundry agency to pick up and clean for them, before the brunette hurriedly pulled out his own jeans from his grey storage space and stepped into them.

"Hello there, slave," came a highly-amused and well-meaning voice from across the simple room, the joke instantly making Kiba smile and laugh as he zipped up and his pants and reached back inside his locker to retrieve his plain, white T-shirt, "…how did everything go today? I see the shop is still standing, so that's a good sign…"

"We got a few new customers today; one was an engine problem, but the guy was cool about how it's going to take a couple of days to fix," Kiba informed his joke-making, always friendly boss as he slipped his arms through his waist-length leather jacket before closing his locker and turning around to face said man that he could not help but respect, "…other than that, Juugo finished the oil change on that older-model Audi, and…yeah. Everything went really well today."

Madara Uchiha nodded understandingly at his valued employee and personal apprentice's report, the older man's long, asymmetrically-styled black hair held in a high pony-tail as he wore a long, grey overcoat with his hands in his pockets.

"Sounds like my faithful slaves are working hard," Madara commented humorously, sarcastically before adding, "…oh, and my meeting with the parts people up north went well. I think one of their CEOs likes me, so I'm sure we have their business."

"Ha! Don't be too sure of yourself, fearless leader," Kiba shot back with a smirk as he watched Madara feign being hurt by Kiba's words, "It's a well-known fact that the people of Akatsuki Corporation don't extend their business to just anyone. It's mainly racing organizations that they team up with…"

"You have no faith in my abilities, I swear. She was really pretty, though. I think her name was Konan or something…smoking hot, I tell you…and it makes her even hotter that she co-runs an auto parts company," Madara explained casually as he made to exit the room, his voice laced with loaded but cheerful humor that amused the Inuzuka to no end as the latter shook his head and watched his jovial boss wave at him from behind as he approached the door.

"Oh, and Kiba…don't forget to shut off all the lights and lock up and all that crap; you know the drill," the Uchiha added mock-sweetly as the door swung shut behind him, leaving Kiba alone to finish up getting ready to leave with Madara's comical conversation still buzzing in his head and making him smile.

"Jeeze…crazy old man…" Kiba commented aloud to no one in particular as he adjusted his leather jacket one last time before deciding that he needed to lock up these back rooms first before he made his way towards the front of the shop.

In no time, Kiba exited the main, glass door and locked it shut behind him with the master set of keys that Madara had long entrusted with him, before hugging his leather jacket a little tighter around his strong, tall form and turning around to face the parking lot.

Catching his attention from his immediate right, Kiba saw Neji push himself off from his leaning position against one of the large, glass windows at the front of the shop so he may approach the Inuzuka, a neutral expression adorning his lovely, porcelain face as he did.

"Hey. I hope I didn't make you wait too long…?" Kiba posed as a question almost bashfully as he slipped his hands inside his jacket pockets and deftly pulled out his car keys in his right hand, figuring that he and Neji probably needed to go right away.

"No, not at all; I was alright out here. It actually…gave me some time to think about some things," Neji answered coolly yet quizzically as he and Kiba began walking out into the almost bare parking lot where only a few cars still remained.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Kiba pried before he could stop himself, his steps directing a closely-following Neji towards his jet black 1971 Dodge Charger 383 Magnum with custom grey and black-designed interior, polished factory wheels, and perfectly restored B-body style with a 'Ramcharger' hood scoop.

"Is…is this your car?" Neji stammered as he asked his question, unable to hide his perplexity as he completely missed Kiba's question to him in favor of simply ogling the fine piece of classic automotive machinery in front of him, Kiba already jamming his key into the driver's side lock and unlocking his precious baby.

"Ha ha…no, we're stealing it right now. Of course it's my car. I restored it myself…well, me and a few others," Kiba answered his charmingly shocked passenger playfully as he slipped inside his powerful, beautiful car, reached over, and manually unlocked Neji's door for him.

Somehow, the image of Kiba inside such a classic, sleek automobile was wholly fitting in Neji's keen eyes as he sat down next to the attractively scruffy, level-headed mechanic in the comfortable bucket seat before both men closed their heavy doors.

Neji watched with admittedly piqued interest as Kiba placed the appropriate key inside the ignition, turned it, and then smiled happily once they both were suddenly surrounded by the almost vicious rumbling of such a large, extraordinary engine that made the whole car roar with massive life and vigor.

"Got a nice purr, doesn't she?" Kiba commented teasingly over to Neji as the Hyuuga licked his lips before replying, tugging his seat belt over across his torso in the process as he spoke.

"Oh…um, yes," Neji answered awkwardly, noticing how Kiba did not make any effort to wear his own seat belt before putting the car into gear and slowly maneuvering out of the parking lot and onto the somewhat busy street; the Hyuuga's mind quickly remembering something outstanding Kiba had only briefly mentioned while they had still been outside, "…so, you said that you and some other people restored…her?"

"Yep," Kiba confirmed warmly to his passenger as he slowed down his striking, midnight black vehicle to a comfortable stop at the red light before them, "It was actually Madara, my boss at the shop, who helped me put her back together. Sometimes, some of the other guys would pitch in on their days off, too, and before I knew it, I had a perfectly restored Charger sitting at home. It was hard work, but we pulled it off."

"That…sounds really nice," Neji said, his voice dropping a little as he considered Kiba's nostalgic, heart-felt words that spoke of resilient friendship, long-standing bonds, and understood trust amongst others, before hurriedly adding "Make a left up here and take the highway towards east 82nd street."

"Got it," Kiba chimed, following his directions as he expertly switched over into the left lane so he could make the appropriate turn, Neji unconsciously using the opportunity to let his lovely eyes covertly roam over his mechanic and temporary chauffeur while Kiba had stretched his rugged body to look over his left shoulder before easily veering the car in that direction.

Lines and grooves were raised over the sleeves of Kiba's extended, driving arm as the leather of his jacket was pulled tight across his longer, bigger form while he kept a single hand placed on top of the steering wheel while his posture remained rather relaxed and carefree as he drove – Neji finding himself unable to not take note about how it appeared that Kiba was only wearing a simple white shirt underneath his black jacket, making for a traditional and appealing contrast for the Hyuuga to shamelessly notice.

"So, tell me some stuff about you. What do you do for a living?" Kiba asked kindly, not noticing Neji's slight frown once he had heard Kiba's curious inquiries about him, his gaze watching the darkened, night-laden road out ahead of them both with almost a certain sadness riddling his pale, smooth features.

"I'm in business with my uncle," Neji offered simply, hoping he could get away with saying only that at first, but then decided to obligingly add, "…with Hyuuga Enterprises Incorporated."

"Holy crap, your last name is Hyuuga, isn't it?" Kiba exclaimed, suddenly feeling a bit jittery and nervous upon realizing that he was, in fact, currently driving around a member of the elite Hyuuga powerhouse of a family that owned and operated numerous successful property ventures, "…so does this mean that you like…own part of that company or something?"

"Yes," Neji answered truthfully yet still unable to pry his lowered, troubled eyes away from the navy-blue scenery that they sped by as fresh nighttime was vastly upon them and blanketing everything within its somber, cooling hue, "My uncle is the CEO; I participate with the Board of Directors from time to time, but it's…not what I really want to do."

"We're on 82nd street; what now?" Kiba had to ask before he did or said anything else, his narrow, black eyes squinting at the impressive lay-out before him where large, gated houses were dotted here and there on top of shadowed but well-kept hills of earth and stone – the many, varying windows adorning the architecturally staggering houses provided tiny, glowing shapes of gold and white that speckled against the black of night on either side of Neji and Kiba as they slowly drove on.

"Turn right, here," Neji instructed, Kiba instantly obeying and turning onto a private road where there was a single, white house that was tucked back behind a giant, black gate and a few, towering trees that lined the driveway until it formed a large roundabout at the base of the main entrance.

"Oh my God, this is where you live?!" Kiba gawked at the enormous mansion on his right as he parked his car right outside of the gate and simply marveled at the sheer size of such an expensive, impressive home – the outside of the house illuminated with subtle blue lights that shone across the pristine white walls that seemed to seamlessly transition from one spacious room to the next from how well-organized yet elegant the abode appeared to be.

"Thanks for the ride. By the way, where do you happen to live? It's gotten quite late and I know you have to drive back…"Neji asked curiously, just now noticing that Kiba still had to somehow navigate back to his own home now that they had arrived at the Hyuuga's house.

Kiba freed his hands from the steering wheel so he may bring one up to tousle through his short, light-brown locks bashfully for a moment, a grin on his face, before he replied painfully honestly, "…on the other side of town, but anyways…what did you mean before…about how that's not what you want to do for the company?"

Neji dropped his gaze to his lap, the very personal yet burdening answer as clear as day inside his mind as he had thought about the very same thing countless times, he just did not know how to tell this information to someone else…someone thankfully unbiased in this situation, but someone other than his own thought process nonetheless.

"You see, I went to school to major in accounting. I want…to be in that department, but my uncle…says that I'm a Hyuuga and shouldn't be doing lowly work like that," Neji explained surprisingly easily, as if the usually weighty words just seemed to roll off his tongue, making the Hyuuga ultimately realize that all this time, Kiba had been rather easy to talk to and confide in.

Kiba nodded in understanding for a moment before parting his lips and lifting both of his eyebrows as the Inuzuka already had something to say to the downtrodden Hyuuga beside him, his own answer as clear as day as it was extremely close to something that he had had to tell himself over and over again at one time or another.

"Neji," Kiba said with a certain degree of firmness in order to gain the Hyuuga's undivided attention, his tone still kind towards the young, handsome man next to him although his words could cleanly cut through glass with how much experience and sincerity there was within them, "…I think…that you need to do whatever makes you happy. Listening to you explain that to me just now, I could tell how upset you are about it. Why kill yourself over something you don't even enjoy doing? You're good with numbers? Awesome. Go be an accountant…and finally be proud of your work."

Suddenly, taking both men by complete surprise, Neji lunged forward, capturing Kiba's slightly grinning lips with his own in a hasty, blind kiss that immediately spoke to the Inuzuka of the Hyuuga's deep appreciation for what he had just said to him, basically fortifying all the inner ambitions that Neji had long kept quite and unspoken even thought they meant so much to him.

The mechanic simply could not move a muscle at first, his initial shock being far too large and stifling upon him to react straight away, before he forced his confusion to subside as he practically melted back down to earth and kissed Neji back, his large, rough hands coming up to gently take hold of each of Neji's smooth, rounded cheeks.

The simple, meaningful kiss ended naturally by both men, Kiba still a little frightened to even breath hard for fear that he would wake up from his dream and have it all end right there, as Neji quickly ran his tongue over his own lips before speaking to the Inuzuka only mere inches away from him – Kiba's hands carefully moving from either side of Neji's angelic face to both of his small, slender shoulders.

"Why did you give me that discount today?" Neji asked, his voice nothing but a soft whisper of air across Kiba's throat, but his words were clearly digging at something much deeper, much more significant for the unabashed and life-loving mechanic to scratch at.

Kiba looked over to a side for a moment, Neji patiently watching his tanned, tattooed face while he obviously tried to piece together something intelligent to say back to the lovely, pale-eyed man that his hands were still lightly touching, as if he needed some kind of constant reassurance that Neji was real and truly before him as well as how they might need some room to breathe and think before rushing into anything again.

"I just…really wanted to do that for you, you know? You just looked so down that I thought _'I wonder if I could get this great guy to smile for me.'_" Kiba confessed positively as he mindfully retracted his large hands from Neji's shoulders so the latter may have more room and personal space as they talked – Kiba unconsciously squeezing the fingers of his right hand together before stretching them out as he placed both of his hands on top of his own, jean-clad thighs.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Neji suddenly asked, already sliding his own pale, slender fingers along the top of Kiba's right hand before picking it up and turning it palm-side up for his own inspection – the Hyuuga only then moving completely back into his own seat as he held Kiba's slightly stained hand in his own.

"Oh…well, I'm constantly using my hands all day at the shop, so they tend to get pretty sore afterwards," Kiba explained shyly but truthfully as he could not help but watch as Neji treated his rough, calloused hand like something invaluable and precious to him as he had listened to the mechanic's logic.

Knowingly, Neji pressed his thumbs hard into Kiba's palm, moving them slowly across the toughened flesh as he watched how the Inuzuka's head instantly fell back against the seat's headrest as he let out a surprised, throaty noise of approval from the ministration.

"Does this help?" Neji asking cheekily but still with honey-sweet words that only added to Kiba's satisfaction as he felt the long-haired young man use the tips of his fingers to knead the over-worked muscles by his thumb before squeezing his palm once more.

"Oh, sweet Lord, yes…I can't remember the last time anyone's massaged my hands for me," Kiba said light-heartedly, his head still against the headrest as he hummed in his throat to let Neji know that he was greatly appreciative of the gesture, a lop-sided grin on his face as he relished in the soothing, relaxing ministrations that were succeeding in taking his dull pain away.

Slowly, Neji lowered Kiba's larger hand down to rest comfortably in his own lap as the Hyuuga cast his stirring, lavender eyes upon Kiba once more before he spoke the words that had instantly riddled through him the moment he had heard the Inuzuka's heart-warming explanation to him in full – Kiba turning his head towards his passenger upon feeling his hand being lowered and the ministrations cease.

"You know…it worked; I did smile because of what you did today," Neji stated evenly to the tanned, handsome man by his side, "…in my line of work, discounts are just a way for us to try to rob someone later on down the line, so I…was really impressed with what you did. Your friends are very lucky."

"Oh come on, Neji…I'm sure your friends would say the same thing about you, and…"Kiba started but was quietly cut off as Neji's soft voice spoke words that cut right into the mechanic's easy-going heart and soul, piercing it with jagged-edged feelings that made the Inuzuka's chest tighten uncomfortably.

"I don't have any friends…"Neji said simply, controlled pain still visible in his heart-breaking words and schooled features as he released Kiba's hand and continued to avoid eye contact with his driver.

"We could be friends," Kiba offered after a silent, thoughtful moment, his tone brightening up considerably as he ran with his idea gladly and extended out the same hand that Neji had just massaged for him, "…yeah, in fact, I know this is going to seem really strange but just go with it. Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka; pleased to meet you."

Kiba gleefully watched Neji look at him squarely in his face, possibly to see if there were any tricks or catches to Kiba's proposal, then focused on his hand, before the Hyuuga slowly gave into the pleasant smirk tugging at his lips before he almost professionally placed his smaller, paler hand inside Kiba's in acceptance of the Inuzuka's endearing antics and the meanings behind them.

"Neji Hyuuga…"Neji stated solidly before adding with a bit more softness that did not go un-noticed by the smiling mechanic politely shaking his hand, "…how do you do?"

"I'd be honored to be your friend, Neji. Besides…you give the most amazing hand massages…"Kiba said with a positive chuckle, letting go of Neji's hand and noticing a slight pink blush start to make its way onto the long-haired man's porcelain cheeks before Neji quickly turned towards his door in a gesture that signified he was ready to exit the vehicle as well as dodge his embarrassment.

"Yes…um, thanks," Neji said, pulling the door handle and swinging open the large, heavy, black door and already draping a leg onto the cool pavement beside the car before Kiba's words next to him stopped any further movement on his part.

"Here, take this," Kiba stated as he efficiently fished out a small, white business card from an inside pocket of his leather jacket and extending it out to the Hyuuga who had turned his torso back to look upon Kiba once more, "…it really was nice meeting you, Neji….and hey, I'll see you around, right?"

Neji accepted the card with his nearest hand, looked the small, thick piece of formal parchment over, noticing Kiba's personal number, work number, and official title as head mechanic at _Uchiha's_, before lifting his milky, lavender gaze back up to Kiba's happily grinning face and quickly leaning towards him one final time for the night.

As quick as lightening, Neji pressed his luscious lips to Kiba's once more in a light, hurried kiss, pulling away only after a second but still lingering close to the mechanic as he replied regarding the Inuzuka's genuine offer of becoming close friends with him, "Thank you, Kiba."

Kiba shivered upon hearing how Neji had practically purred his name to him, but within the next moment, Neji had exited his classic Charger with a loud close of his passenger door, which prompted Kiba to immediately relax and drop his tense shoulders with a sigh of relief.

Looking through his windshield with almost disbelief poking at his better senses, Kiba watched as Neji approached the main gate, slipped through the swirled, black-iron bars with relative ease, and then began ascending the darkly-paved driveway towards his house, the mechanic's own business card still being held securely inside one of Neji's hands the whole time.

Kiba literally had to shake his head for a brief moment to clear his thoughts and get a grip back on reality, his hands coming up to the steering wheel and taking hold of the familiar, comforting texture that he squeezed tight for tangible reassurance and gravity.

Kiba felt positively electric, weightless even, as countless, random questions were already rattling off inside his mind about this Neji Hyuuga, someone so startling perfect and beautiful, witty and intelligent, interesting and intriguing whom he had just given a ride to his house and obtained his friendship.

"_Why did he kiss me like that? I'm sure he was happy that I offered to be his friend and all that, but…and so easily, too…like he had wanted to do that for a while...?"_ Kiba could not help but mentally ponder before attempting to start his car up again and take his leave of the classy, expensive neighborhood, _"…strange guy, but…I know I definitely like him._ _How could I not, when he's just so damn...wow..."_

Kiba started his car, his thoughts finally having subsided long enough for him to calm down and somewhat remember which roads he needed to take in order to get back on the highway and towards his side of town…before…

"What if he wants to be more than friends!? I mean, that's got to be why he kissed me, right?" Kiba said aloud to no one, for these very thoughts had been far too astonishing and heavy for him not to voice out loud before considering them further as the Inuzuka successfully, carefully pulled back onto the main road and navigated back the same way he had come.

"…_but…I've never been with a guy before…"_Kiba thought down-heartedly, already succumbing to a bit of despair as his mind continued to ruthlessly go through the motions of outright joy, self-doubt, and then sound actualization, _"…oh, shut up, Kiba! What if you're looking at this all wrong and he really only does want to be your friend? Jeeze…however…if he did want more, if Neji really did want more between us…because it'd be Neji…I'd be okay with it; only because it'd be Neji Hyuuga…"_

With that thought, Kiba could not help but sigh thoughtfully, contently through his nose as he turned the steering wheel and made another right turn amidst such night-fallen but peacefully desolate city streets as he neared his apartment complex, already accepting that tonight as he tried to get some sleep, he would be dreaming about entrancing, lavender eyes, skin as pure as freshly-fallen snow underneath his fingertips, and lips as soft as pink satin as they called his name and breathed against him.

X

_Author's Note_: I'm super sorry if this chapter was hard to follow at any point, but I do hope that everyone is enjoying thus far, yes? XD Please send reviews and thoughts because I'm actually really clueless about where I am going to take this lol. THANKS!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Hard Work**

X

Three days later...

"Ugh...move, move, move...shit's fucking heavy...!" Kiba growled out in between clenched teeth as he hauled the giant flywheel in his arms towards the BMW still within the shop, his work shirt sleeves rolled up and showing the dirtied white thermal shirt underneath as he moved as fast as he could passed the other employees and vehicles on the floor.

Kiba breathed a sigh of relief as he finally reached Neji's car and set the heavy flywheel down, Sasuke Uchiha waiting not-so patiently at the front of the luxury vehicle.

"...finally," Sasuke muttered, rolling his dark eyes to which Kiba immediately noticed with a scowl.

"Oh, fuck you. I want to see you carry that thing all over the goddamn shop..." Kiba shot right back to the younger Uchiha and nephew of the owner of the car repair shop.

"Whatever..." Sasuke retorted tonelessly, causing Kiba's jaw to lock in irritation as he hoisted the flywheel up from the floor again and began lowering it to the side of the exposed engine.

The two mechanics has already dismantled a number of engine assembly kits from around the engine to allow them more room to work, the parts and fasteners used to keep them together all lined up in professional rows along the outer edges of the frame and along their workspace.

"Grr...hurry up...!" Kiba growled again, having to keep the large, sharp part perfectly in place against the engine within the BMW while Sasuke quickly fastened the bolts around the flywheel so Kiba would not have to continue holding it.

"I am hurrying, you fuck-tard..." Sasuke ground out in his usual banter with Kiba, the black-haired male having to switch extensions a few times to allow for a better reach along the side of the foreign-built engine.

Kiba's teeth were grit, sweat matting his brow and he could feel the muscles in his forearms burning from the strain of holding something too heavy for too long.

Finally, the last of the bolts was secured around the flywheel and Kiba let out a long breath as he was finally able to relief his arms of the stress, his sharp eyes catching onto the several cuts that now decorated his forearms from where the teeth of the flywheel had bit into him.

"...shit..." Kiba breathed as he flexed his wrists a few times, shaking off the ache and observing the tiny drops of blood that were forming at a few of the corners on some of the cuts there.

Sasuke was still bent over the automobile, able to take his time in replacing the flex plate and cam covers back to their original positions along with other parts back around the transmission underneath the hood of Neji's car, everything needing to be tightened beyond normal hand-torque capabilities against the block, when Kiba spoke up.

"Hey...did you see the guy who owns this car? He was in the shop yesterday and it turns out that he's a Hyuuga...as in, rich and powerful master-of-everything in this town Hyuuga...can you believe that?" Kiba began speaking conversationally with Sasuke as he mindlessly scrubbed at his bleeding cuts with his white, long-sleeved shirt.

"Is that right? Ha! Then maybe we should disconnect his brakes..." Sasuke joked darkly, snapping Kiba straight out of his slight reverie as he cocked his light-brown head to one side and glared at Sasuke's profile.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean, you asshole? You don't know anything about him..." Kiba spoke strongly, his change in tone making Sasuke retrieve a rag out of his back pocket to wipe at a few stained places on his pale hands as he straightened up from leaning over the car.

"You just told me he's in that fucking Hyuuga family..." Sasuke retorted, returning Kiba's dangerous glare with a cooler one of his own as he faced him directly, "...so who cares if..."

"Shut the fuck up, Sasuke..." Kiba cut Sasuke off, taking a bold step toward the younger Uchiha male as his hands slowly curled into fists at his sides, "...Neji is...beautiful and smart...and unbelievably kind...and..."

"Oh, I get it now..." Sasuke smirked condescendingly at Kiba as he tossed his rag onto the bumper of Neji's BMW, barely taking his smug eyes off of Kiba's taller, broader form whilst he continued, "...this Hyuuga guy flashed some ass at you or whatever and now you're all defending him and ready to tell the rest of us to eat shit and die, is that right?"

"That's it! You're fucking over!" Kiba roared, catching many of the mechanics' attention around the noisy shop as Kiba rolled up both layers of his sleeves a little higher along his thick forearms, crazed fury written across his red-marked features.

However, just as Sasuke and Kiba were about to take another step towards each other, someone took hold of Kiba's raised arm just as it was rearing back to throw the first punch.

"Wrong. I think this fight is fucking over. Sasuke, get back to work. You...come with me..." Madara Uchiha suddenly ended the spat as he did not loosen his grip on Kiba's arm at all as he began hauling the fuming Inuzuka male towards the employee lockers.

"...ow..." Kiba muttered with a wince upon having his injured arm handled so roughly, his steps having no choice but to follow where the older male was directing him.

Madara all but tossed Kiba inside the locker room, no-nonsense on his aged features as he fixed Kiba what a 'what the hell were you thinking' expression.

"Just what in the hell were you thinking?" Madara voiced, his fatherly tone making Kiba feel even worse as the younger male began to unbutton his work shirt, one of the sinks and mirrors that lined that wall being in front of him.

"...I don't know...I'm sorry..." Kiba lamented pitifully, painful truth in his words as he rid himself of his blue-grey work shirt and then grabbed a paper napkin from the dispenser that he firmly pressed to his face to absorb some of the sweat and grease there.

Madara sighed silently through his nose as he observed the obviously confused but passionate young man before him, deciding that he needed to be a little easier and more understanding in speaking with him.

"Kiba...I know something's bothering you...so just tell me what's up..." Madara offered squarely, reaching passed Kiba to retrieve a small bottle of rubbing alcohol from a shelf next to the sink, his other hand yanking out another napkin to begin applying the liquid to Kiba's slowly bleeding arms.

Kiba turned to face his employer and personal friend, allowing the older Uchiha male to scrub lightly at the small but many cuts adorning his arms to clean them with the alcohol.

"Sasuke just pushes my buttons...I um..." Kiba chanced a glance at Madara and upon seeing his patient, non-judgmental expression while he continued to disinfect Kiba's cuts, he continued, "...I really like that Neji guy. I fee like I got to know him when he was here, and...hearing Sasuke talk shit about him just now really set me off."

Madara smirked a knowing smirk as he finished dabbing the rubbing alcohol on Kiba's arms and tossed the bloodied and blackened napkin away before setting his gaze comfortably on his favorite employee.

"Sasuke can be a dumb-ass; he pushes everyone's buttons..that's just a fact of life. You got nothing to be sorry about, son...you know what you want and there's nothing wrong with that," Madara Uchiha reasoned unbelievably simply, almost staggering Kiba with how much impact was crammed within just a few short sentences to him.

All of it made perfect sense, but...

"_But...do I really...want him...like that? Do I want Neji...?"_ Kiba had to ask himself those questions, swallowing hard and nodding to his friend's words as he turned his own self-imposed inquiries over inside his mind.

"Look...I want you to take the rest of the day off. Don't worry about anything here, we gotcha covered...that car out there will be as good as new when we're done with her. I want you to take some time to yourself and figure stuff out...then come back and be a great mechanic," the older raven spoke up again, a lighter tone in his voice as he regarded the pondering Inuzuka before him, able to see that Kiba was thinking over his previous statements hard.

"_...my answer is yes...I do want Neji...I do..."_ Kiba's thoughts came to a startling halt, his question answered and the answer clear.

Now he just needed to know what to do with this information.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one." Kiba commented, but his offer for quid-pro-quot was already being waved off with a genuine smile by his raven-haired employer.

"Oh, shut up, you bastard; you don't owe me shit. Just get the hell out of my shop already," Madara joked, earning a hearty laugh from both men and the Uchiha clapped a firm hand atop Kiba' shoulder in good spirits.

"You got it, boss."

X


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Fitting Gears**

X

Later that afternoon...

Kiba sighed for the umpteenth time since arriving back at his apartment, his eyes downcast and focusing on applying the last of the white gauze bandages to his forearm to keep the cut clean and allow for a more speedy recovery.

"_So...what am I supposed to do now...?"_ Kiba's thoughts had not let up on him since he had taken his first step away from the car repair shop per his employer's orders to leave work early.

Back and forth, Kiba found his thoughts warring between insecure questions to statements of hopelessness about his situation.

"_I've never even...liked a guy before._ _And what if he doesn't want me...yeah, sure, there were those kisses and everything, but still...he could have just been grateful for me taking him home that night,"_ Kiba's next thought answered his own question quite critically, the Inuzuka male lifting up one of his hands to scrub up and down his tattooed face.

Kiba was exhausted.

He had only caught a glimpse inside Neji's mind that day, and he was convinced that he could not be certain of any one thing at this moment.

He had to talk to Neji again, that much was clear.

The sooner, the better.

The light-brown haired male dropped his hand from his face and stood up from his chair at the small dining room table, Kiba walking on auto-pilot mode to his bedroom, ignoring the sunlight and his impending headache and the many questions still plaguing his mind.

Kiba was not sure about his next few steps coming up, but he was sure about one thing.

He needed sleep.

X

The next day at the shop...

"Sasuke pushes everyone's buttons; don't let him get to you," Naruto chimed in merrily to Kiba, the brunette male currently lying on a crawler underneath a lifted automobile while Naruto remained standing beside him to hand him tools and keep him company.

Kiba's face was smudge with grease as he concentrated on tightening the particular difficult nuts and bolts along the undercarriage, as he replied with some effort, "That's exactly was Madara said yesterday...do you guys have like secret conferences or some shit without me so you can synchronize what you all say...? Because that's fucked up..."

Naruto and Kiba both laughed, enjoying the witty, course banter that was a permanent fixture at their place of work, Naruto already leaning down to place a different sized wrench in Kiba's hand when he was ready for it.

"You're right, you totally caught us...we all get together and come up with things that..." Naruto trailed off as he put the wrench in his co-worker's outstretched hand.

"What? What did you say, I couldn't hear you for some reason..." Kiba spoke aloud upon hearing Naruto's words fizzle out, the tattooed male scooting away from underneath the car on the crawler so he could seek out his friend.

Kiba immediately sat up and followed Naruto's stare upon noticing that the blonde was no longer looking at him or the car they were working on.

Neji Hyuuga stood at the counter at the front of the establishment but was looking passed the opened doorway to the shop floor where they all were, his pale lavender eyes peering directly at Kiba's sitting form.

"Oh holy shit, he actually came back to this dump," Naruto commented, making Kiba grimace comically as he broke his eye contact with Neji so he could glare up at Naruto beside him.

"It's not a dump, you moron...hang on," Kiba defended a bit awkwardly as he made to stand up from the crawler, and dropped the tool in his gloved hand back inside the stainless steel toolbox beside Naruto.

Kiba swallowed hard at the sight of Neji standing tall and proud in a pressed, brandy-colored suit that brought out his porcelain skin and matched his long, brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Neji had his hands in his suit pants pockets, his posture regal and yet still relaxed as he smirked upon seeing Kiba approach him.

Kiba wanted to run his hands through his own hair to let out some of his nervousness, but refrained as his hands were almost totally black from his work beneath the latest vehicle to come to the shop, and it was after he took a deep breath that he smiled his laid-back smile to the other male.

"Hey there...welcome back, Neji," Kiba greeting warmly, not going to the other side of the counter this time as he stood in front of the Hyuuga heir, Kiba's keen eyes not missing the way Neji was looking him up and down.

"It's good to see you again. Oh...!" Neji commented but his smile faded as he noticed the many, small bandages that decorated Kiba's forearms, the Inuzuka male only wearing his grey long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and had forgotten about his cuts that were visible.

Neji took a step forward, taking his own hands out of his pockets in a gesture to reach for Kiba's arm, but Kiba quickly held up his filthy hands.

"Hold on, you might not want to do that. I'm pretty much covered in grime and you don't want to get your nice suit dirty," Kiba chuckled, his words succeeding in making Neji realize that his logic was sound and the Hyuuga stopped advancing forward.

"What happened?" Neji asked, concern on his lovely features as he continued to gaze worriedly at the bandages adorning Kiba's arms.

"Yesterday...it was this thing...and it just kinda...well, I was holding it like an idiot. Don't worry about it, just some tiny scrapes. I'll be fine," Kiba smiled, not wanting to tell Neji that it was from the part that he had put in Neji's own car the day prior which had cut up his arms.

The worry across Neji's features seemed to smooth out upon hearing Kiba's words and nonchalant attitude about it.

"So, I have good news...your car is ready!" Kiba exclaimed happily, immediately feeling like a million dollars whence he saw Neji's face light up with excited relief.

"Our current shop shit-for-brains should be bringing your baby around right about...now," Kiba advised, tilting his messy head towards the outside parking lot of the establishment just as Neji's cherry red BMW came into view.

"Come on," Kiba offered with a pleased smile as he and Neji both walked out of _Uchiha's Parts and_ _Service_ together and towards Neji's car, the warm sunlight shining overhead and offering a perfect light breeze to drift passed them comfortably.

Neji's pristine, scarlet-colored BMW served as a daring splash of exciting color amidst the otherwise mundane background of grey city streets and the white and tan and beige buildings that shaded the sky and lined the intersecting roads.

Sasuke exited the driver's seat of Neji's car, his dark, too-somber eyes first looking at Kiba and then glaring at Neji as they both approached him, and he wordlessly walked passed the pair.

Kiba rolled his eyes and reminded himself not to get into it with Sasuke right now, not in front of someone as refined as Neji, as Sasuke moodily went back into the shop, leaving the driver's side door open for Neji to get inside his vehicle.

Kiba mentally noted to himself to be a bastard to Sasuke later as payback for being so rude to their customer.

Neji turned towards Kiba, his lengthy hair falling over one of his shoulders, as he clearly hesitating in simply getting into his car and driving away, all of the work having been finally completed, everything having already been paid for...but there still was something...something that was left undone.

"Thank you so much, Kiba...for everything," Neji spoke sincerely, placing a hand on top of the opened car door as he cast his milky gaze right up into Kiba's jet-black but kind eyes watching over him.

"It was no trouble...hey listen, I've been wanting to talk to you..." Kiba began nervously, lowering his gaze to look at his work boots and missing the way that Neji slid around the car door that separated them.

Slender fingers gripped tightly onto the front of Kiba's grey long-sleeved shirt, Neji twisting the soft fabric in his grasp and stepping intimately close to the startled mechanic who instantly fixed his wide gaze onto the smaller male.

Whatever Kiba had thought he was going to say to Neji completely died in his throat and was wiped clean from his brain as he could only watch as Neji seductively closed his eyes and licked his full lips, having to stand on the toes of his polished dress shoes so he could reach the taller male better.

Kiba's breath hitched but for only a moment because within the next second Neji gently pressed his lips to the tattooed male's slightly parted mouth.

Kiba's heart fluttered within his chest, Neji's kiss being wonderfully tender with him this time, showing him that there was no rush or out-of-the-blue spontaneity about it...Neji really did want to kiss him.

Their lips separated but only just, Neji's grip lessening slightly on Kiba's clothes as the Hyuuga still remained close to the taller male, keeping him there and opening his eyes enough to be able to gaze upon Kiba's tanned features.

"We can talk...I'll listen to whatever you want to say...but not here," Neji reasoned in a low, personal voice meant for only Kiba to hear, their lips and noses still touching, teasing one another with the desire for more, "...let me take you to dinner some time."

Kiba blinked at the long-haired male, surprise coursing through him at the last of Neji's words to him.

"You take me to dinner? Wow...this is a first. I've never been the one who is asked out to the dinner; I'm always the one who has to beg and plead to..." Kiba had voiced but was cut off by another kiss from Neji, this one much harder, much firmer, and Kiba hummed quietly in pleasure by how forceful Neji was being with him.

As if Neji needed to kiss him.

"Dinner sounds great," Kiba breathed, both men smiling as Neji released the front of Kiba's shirt with lingering movements as if he did not want to put more distance between them, as the male with light-colored eyes slowly moved back towards his unattended vehicle.

"Wonderful," Neji grinned, a light pink coloring his nose and cheeks as he subtly licked his lips again, not bothering to move his long, brown hair off of his shoulder as a few locks moved away from him with the passing wind, "...I'll look forward to seeing you and um...again, thanks for everything you've done for me."

Kiba relaxed and breathed easier, his foolish smile melting into a pleasant smirk as he observed the other male, seeing how much untapped potential was positively screaming to be recognized and known but was being delicately schooled underneath his expensive suit and trained mannerisms.

"Hey...what are friends for, right? Any time you're in a jam, I'll be there. Whenever you just need to talk and shoot the shit or even go rob a bank just for the hell of it...I'll be there," Kiba confessed quite seriously beneath his good-natured joke, making Neji chuckle as he ducked down his dark-brown head for a second before lifting up his mesmerizing eyes.

"You do have an amazing get-away car..." Neji joked right back, enjoying their friendly and familiar back and forth with one another before Neji had to leave, allowing their transaction of Neji doing formal business with Kiba's company to end on a spectacular note.

"Bet your ass that I do. I'll see you around, Neji. Give me a call when you want to get together and have that dinner; I'm always hungry..." Kiba added for good measure as he reached in his back pocket and retrieved the heavily stained rag there, already rubbing the thick material over his sludge-covered fingers and he began to angle his body back towards the shop.

Kiba heard Neji laugh as he walked back to work before they had to close up for the day, a genuinely positive and upbeat smile on his smudged face whilst he did so, and suddenly there was not so much to be worried about anymore.

In fact, Kiba could not remember why he had been so stressed out in the first place.

X


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Test Run**

X

That next Saturday evening...

"Whew...just be cool...it's not like it's a date or anything...ugh, what am I saying...I am going on a date...with a guy. Oh God! No, no...shut the fuck up, he's going to be here any minute and he's going to look amazing and...and he wants to see me for some reason," Kiba's out loud monologue seemed only to increase the more the mechanic continued to pace around his apartment.

Neji had called and instructed the other male earlier that day to wear something casual, promising Kiba that he would not bring him anywhere too far out of his element.

Kiba wondered how much of that would be true, but had decided to wear a faded dark-blue band shirt and jeans that did not have holes in them, his treasured leather jacket forever covering his arms as he turned away from another door so he may begin pacing the length of his apartment all over again.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

"Fuck...!" Kiba whispered to himself, having to halt his pacing at once and dash to the front door, placing his hand on the doorknob but hesitating so he may steady his breathing and calm his nerves.

It worked a little.

Kiba opened the door and was greeted by Neji Hyuuga's beautiful smile growing across his pallid features, Neji looking absolutely delighted to be seeing Kiba so soon.

"Hey..." Kiba had meant for more of his voice to come through, but the single word was only a breath leaving him as he felt his tense muscles relax right away upon seeing Neji's enchanting eyes peering so fondly up at him.

"Hey yourself...you look rather remarkable, if I could be so bold..." Neji admitted, letting his gaze drop and then raise back up slowly as Kiba chuckled as he stepped out into the hallway with Neji and promptly closed his door.

"Ha...is that your way of telling me that I look sexy as hell tonight?" Kiba countered playfully, loving the way Neji licked his teeth and did not deny his assumption as the two men took once last look at each other before striding down the hallway of the apartment complex.

"I already knew you were going to look like a fucking model, so I was pretty mentally prepared..." Kiba noted with humor, this time making Neji laugh out loud as the two of them veered passed the rather extravagant foyer area and headed towards the northern most exit.

"I'm no model, so you flatter me, Kiba...but really..." Neji continued before placing a delicate hand along the smooth leather of Kiba's black jacket, causing both men to come to a stop in their steps as the Inuzuka male turned to face the Hyuuga.

Kiba's eyebrows were slightly raised as if to ask Neji what was bothering him, but his eyebrows raised even higher the instant Neji grasped at the cuffs of both of his jacket sleeves so he may anchor their two bodies together.

Kiba felt pinned amidst Neji's nearly white-colored stare, robbed of his ability to move or think for himself, as he could only wait...and anticipate...and wonder.

"...you're the one who looks good enough eat, Kiba," Neji concluded deliciously sinisterly, letting his warm breath fan out across Kiba's collarbone as he ran his nose and lips across Kiba's chin, translucent purple eyes closing blissfully.

"Jesus Christ, Neji...are you...I mean, I..." Kiba struggled to string more than three words together at this moment as he could not help but feel drawn to even the smallest of Neji's touches, the unwavering attention and praise directed to no one else but Kiba all but driving him steadily mad with hopeless need, as he lowered his head and captured Neji's lips with his own.

"Mmn..." Neji purred against Kiba's lips, sliding his hands up either of the mechanic's strong, covered arms until he could squeeze at the material at Kiba's wide shoulders, the Hyuuga heir needing to bring them closer, needing to tell Kiba more and more of just how much he was truly desired.

"Wait, wait...jeeze...we're still at my freakin' apartments..." Kiba grumbled comically, cutting off their kiss with a somewhat loud smack as he brought his much bigger hands to Neji's and politely lowered the smaller man's hands from his shoulders so he may think a little more clearly, "...what I meant to say is that...I know we're about to go out to eat and everything, but...I just...I've never really had someone express this much interest in me before, so I'm a little freaked out that someone as gorgeous as you could actually like someone like me...now I'm going to shut up."

Neji smiled at Kiba's heart-melting confession, licking his lips in thought and able to still taste Kiba's lingering warmth there before he had his answer.

"Kiba...you're the first person I've met who has told me to go ahead and do what I want to do...do you know how much that means to me...?" Neji stated his simple rhetoric to the taller, tattooed male before him, letting his fingers trace over Kiba's calloused palms as they merely held hands down at their sides whilst they spoke.

Kiba remained silent as Neji continued, "...I wasn't exactly brought up in the warmest of households...my uncle always telling me what I should be doing, but then I meet you...and you're so..."

Kiba swallowed hard as he waited for Neji's next words, feeling as if his fate hung in the very balance of the long-haired male making up his mind for how he wanted to proceed.

"...carefree and bright and happy...like life is something to be enjoyed and not...well...anyways...you're opening my eyes to something so much better, Kiba, and I just...don't want to let that go," Neji stated incredibly humbly, a soulful smirk gracing his features as he peered back up into Kiba's patient features.

Kiba grinned a small, understanding grin before smoothly releasing Neji's hands so he may encircle his arms around the slighter man and give him a firm embrace, Neji hastily returning the gesture as he threw his arms around Kiba's back.

Kiba took a deep breath, feeling touched beyond words at how Neji truly felt about him and their time together...all of their kisses and Neji's advances finally making sense to the brunette mechanic and he tightened his hold on the Hyuuga male a little more.

Who knew that just the way Kiba lived his life and treated others around him would have had this much impact...who knew that he could have possibly saved this young man...who knew that him simply speaking his mind to a melancholic soul who needed a push would cause that person to feel so strongly for him...

"Neji..." Kiba let the man's unique name flow from his mouth, his smile still in place along his tanned features and he gave him one final squeeze and then slowly put a little distance in between their embracing arms.

"Let's get out of here; I'm starving..." Kiba offered to let the heavy topics settle so they may enjoy the lighter things just the same, Neji immediately looking more than joyous to oblige as he smiled handsomely at Kiba's easygoing nature showing through again.

"Alright..." Neji agreed, stepping away from Kiba so he may walk alongside him again, this time the two men having brilliant smiles curving their lips as they looked onto the revolving glass doors and at the mild evening that lie beyond for them.

"Oh...and I'm driving," Kiba explained flatly, not taking no for an answer as the two proceeded forth.

Neji laughed and nodded his head in mock-reluctant agreement.

X


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Breaking Through**

X

Two weeks later...

Kiba pinched the water out of his eyes, the shower head continuing to pour piping hot water over him as the tattooed young man basked in enjoying a nice, not rushed shower during his day off.

The mechanic treasured his days off of work as, more often than not, one of them would occur within the normal work week, and Kiba enjoyed being able to have a break in all the the days in a row that he would have to go in.

Today was no different, being a Wednesday, and Kiba had known since the night prior that he was going to use this mid-week day to relax and take it easy around the house.

"_...maybe some laundry later...but after a huge lunch...I think I'll go out to get something for lunch...and then my shows; I have to catch up on my shows..." _Kiba listed lazily to himself, loving the prospect of doing very little this day and basically only what absolutely needed to be done around the house and for himself.

Kiba sighed contently and picked up the shampoo bottle to begin lathering up his drenched hair, eager to wash away even the idea of being inside a filthy, noisy car shop from his mind and body, so he can begin the day practically a new man.

X

Meanwhile, inside the long, posh board room located within the top floor of Hyuuga Enterprises Inc...

"There simply is not another way around it. We need to cut costs in R&D or we risk going over the budget for that department this quarter, and that's final!" one of the aged board members argued heatedly, causing a few other of the men to chime in a rebuttal of some sort at the same time.

Everyone was interested in adding his two cents in and being heard and making his statements about the immediate future of the company's assets...all but one man, the youngest man in the room.

Neji had his head resting against the back of the chair he was sitting in at the polished black table, his light-lavender eyes trailing listlessly along the peach-painted walls trimmed in decadent gold with splashes of dark maroon, all of that color and expense having long-since become droll to the Hyuuga heir.

The words _Hyuuga Enterprises Inc_ were written in gold block letter across the main wall of the board room, Neji feeling like he had been staring at his own prestigious name forever.

All of the times before this, whenever Neji had looked up from his files and saw those golden letters, he had been filled with pride and the need to succeed in his uncle's eyes and with this company; to be seen as the powerful, in-control man...just like how he knew everyone wanted him to be.

Now, Neji could not help but gaze with disgust at those words, that last name, the colors of these walls and the smell of the too-clean furniture...all of it was making him not care anymore.

Maybe he had stopped caring a long time ago...

"What do you think, Neji? We haven't heard from you all day..." one of the chairmen prompted the young man sitting idly in his seat, Neji's hands folded on his lap as his posture was purposefully relaxed and indifferent of even being present in the room as he was.

Neji felt one singular feeling suddenly swell up inside of him.

Neji felt the indisputable need to be...

He swallowed down some spit before lowering his eyes to the many expectant stares that were now directed solely on him, his uncle being the most prominent as he sat at the head of the table and awaited for is nephew's input.

He needed to be free.

"What do I think?" Neji repeated the question, every word coming out faster and with more confidence than the one before it as Neji lifted his head from the back of the chair and slowly sat up straight, "...I think...that none of you really knows what you're doing. I think that this whole business is one, big sham...I think we've grown immensely while we let other smaller businesses suffer without doing anything about it!"

"Neji! That is enough! What the hell has gotten into you?" Neji's uncle and current CEO of the company roared right away, slamming a curled fist on the giant black table in front of them all, something that would have put Neji in his place right away...

But not this time.

And not ever again.

"No! I've only gotten started, uncle. I've always wanted to be an accountant. You knew this! But you never did anything about it, and why? Because of my name..." Neji declared with raging fire in his words, something he had never let escape him before now as the long-haired young man stood up from his chair and stared harshly at his glaring uncle, the other board members silent and wide-eyed at the whole exchange, "...well, I'm tired of doing something I hate for you...what I really think is that it's time I start doing things for myself."

"Neji! You can't do this. I will not allow it!" the CEO yelled at his nephew again, and this time, Neji laughed.

"Good day, gentlemen. It hasn't always been so bad working with some of you, but now...I got to go and live my life," Neji concluded his grand announcement, lowering his now happy gaze to the other chairmen in the room, before turning around in his spot and striding to the set of double doors, ignoring his uncle's continued rantings with a growing smile on his face.

Neji's heart raced, his smile seeming to spread across his cheeks forever, as he sprinted down the corridor of the building, chuckling at the many employee's gawking stares, as he rid himself of everything having to do with this corporation and his former title in life.

The younger Hyuuga did not, could not, stop running through down a few flights of steps before taking an elevator down the rest of the way to the ground floor which led him directly on the outer glass foyer of the building, the sunlight beckoning Neji further, singing to him louder, as it shone through the windows and glass doors all around.

Neji dodged around a few people that were standing about in the lovely, marble-floored foyer area before rushing passed the revolving doors so that he was finally standing outside and feeling the sun on his body and the scent of open, natural air in his nostrils.

Neji was out of breath but he let it fill his lungs in great quantities as the pale-eyed male tipped his head back so that he faced the sky, loving the brilliant blue touched with brush strokes of pure white that filled his vision and made him have to squint at such brightness and beauty.

Neji had music in his head and his heart on his sleeve as he spread his arms out to either of his sides, his smile big and inviting towards the new-day sky, as Neji stretched his fingers and closed his eyes and thanked God in his mind as if he was finally living for the first time, as if he was finally free for the first time.

Business people still walked along the sidewalk talking on their cell phones and commuting to their workplaces, but Neji paid them absolutely no mind as he took in his wonderful feeling for everything that it was worth.

Neji felt liberated, as if he could do anything and nothing posed to bounds to him any longer...

And he knew the one person he needed to share this with, the one person who had helped him do this...

Neji opened his eyes and lowered his arms, his chest heaving with a few, deep breaths of building excitement, before he quickly took off towards the direction of his car, pictures of daring, black eyes and a broad, joyous smile running through his mind and prompting his movements as he made to leave this area for good without so much as a second glance.

X


End file.
